Shinzo
'Approval:' 8/19/14 9 feats Demortis v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Shinzo is a 70 year old man. He's your typical bad ass grandpa, wrinkled, rough and gruff. He likes scotch in the morning and a nice cigar in the evening. He hates when young children don'trespect their elders so don't let him catch you insulting or talking down to the elderly. 'Stats' (Total:80) ' '''Strength: 19 ' 'Speed: 13 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 13 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Magnet Release ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' '''Chunin: Kenjutsu Jonin: N/A (Lightning Release)/(Steel Release) S-Rank: N/A (Steel Release)/(Magma Release) Kage Rank: N/A (Legendary Armor)/(Zen Mode) 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 1 # Extra Equipment '''- EP +12 # '''Stat Feat - '''SP +6 # '''Stat Feat - '''SP +6 # '''Stat Feat - '''SP +6 # '''Magnet Release - Magnetize: The user magnetizes any metal within 10 feet of his body. After the magnetized items make contact with an enemy they give the enemy a Magnetic field, For each strike by a magnetized weapon, chance to hit by other magnetized weapons increases by +1 and unmagnetized weapons by +.5 (10CP) # Magnet Release - Magnetic Levitation: '''The user is able to control his own magnetic polarity, allowing him to levitate. (10cp/ 5cp maintain.) # '''Item Specialist - Shadow Shuriken Justu: '''Used to create real copies of weapons/equipment thrown. the user can supercharge the technique to double the base amount to create an even larger amount of cloned tools 40-50 Shuriken Clones that will strike the enemy as if they were normal shuriken (10 CP, for 20 CP the clones are also magnetized, this counts as two actions) # '''Item Specialist - Twin Rising Dragon: First, the ninja places two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. The ninja then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage. If the initial attack were to fail, he can control the discarded weapons with wires attached to his fingertips for a surprise attack. However, because the weapons are thrown, they are easily countered by wind techniques. (20 CP, for 30 CP the items are magnetized) Equipment *(2) Set of Shuriken shuriken shaped like [http://imgur.com/oyZ6Zib this] *(3) Set of Kunai *(4) 3 Fuma Shuriken *(4) Medium Armor *(2) Makabishi *(4) Sword * Mission Reward: Legendary Weapon Tsurukame (Unusable as of now) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 26,000 * Ryo recieved: 36,500 * Ryo left: 62,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 50' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 1 The Secret Weapon! +4QP & 2000 Ryo''' ' '''B-Rank: 8' Hidden In The Grass +4QP & 2000 Ryo Avogadro +3QP & 1500 Ryo Icecream? +4QP & 2000 Ryo Tounament torture +4QP & 2000 Ryo Kidnapping +3QP & 1500 Ryo Mr. Willow +4QP & 2000 Ryo Heavy Weapons +3QP & 1500 Ryo Meeting Io 2 +2QP & 1000 Ryo C-Rank: 4 ''' Bandit Camp Killing + 2QP & 1000 Ryo I-I-Insect +4QP & 2000 Ryo Nigh of the blood moon +4QP & 2000 Ryo Tome of life +2QP & 2000 Ryo (Cap) '''PVP: 1 Noble escort... +2QP & 1000 Ryo Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 5 ' My Back Hurts +1QP & 500 Ryo An Old Man and the Sea +1QP & 500 Ryo And now the Rains Weep O'er his Halls +1QP & 500 Ryo Enter the Rumichan +1QP & 500 Ryo Shinzo is Looking for a Spar +1QP & 500 Ryo '''History and Story Shinzo has 3 children and 9 grandchildren. He led a normal life most of his life, he grew old as a peasant not caring for the ninja world, his parents died when he was in his 20s and no one in his family ever showed ninja ability. Not content with retirement, Shinzo decided to leave his small home with his wife and travle the country and fight criminals. He soon discovered he had an aptitiude for weapons as well as some ninjutsu. Beware the badass grandpa. Category:Character